1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to remotely controllable circuit breakers and, more particularly, to a remote controlled circuit breaker switch handle engagement apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various remote control circuit breakers in the art and commonly used in residential and light commercial applications for temporary interruption of electrical service which commonly occurs during peak usage hours or where load shedding is desired. However, such remote control circuit breakers are integral in nature, and thus are incapable of being utilized with existing circuit breakers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable, remote controlled circuit breaker switch handle engagement device which can be removably attached across the face plate of an existing or traditional circuit breaker in order to facilitate remote opening and closing of contacts in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient. The development of the remote controlled circuit breaker switch handle engagement apparatus fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose remotely controlled circuit switching systems:                U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,535, issued in the name of Mori et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,596, issued in the name of Yokoyama et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,858 B1, issued in the name of Sims et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,051, issued in the name of Cook et al;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,255 B1, issued in the name of Ennis et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,469,600 B1, issued in the name of Seese et al.; and        U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,325, issued in the name of Yokoyama et al.,        U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,500, issued in the name of Turner et al. discloses a trip flag guide for a circuit breaker.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,291, issued in the name of Blakely et al. discloses a relay arrangement for interrupting and switching the flow of alternating current, and means for controlling the relay arrangement.        
Consequently, a need has been felt for a portable, remote controlled circuit breaker switch handle engagement device adapted for use with existing circuit breakers which facilitates remote completion of a circuit between a source and load in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.